An Alchemist's Pride And Joy
by poopertrooper
Summary: A story entirely to awesomenaruto! After the Central City Manslaugherings where Edward and Alphonse Elric were killed, Major General Roy Mustang gets a report that a little two year old neko has taken the name of Edward Elric! Rated T for lang. and themes
1. An Alchemist's Pride And Joy

_Hello. It's been about two weeks since I last posted a story on here...So I have one. It was orginally for __**awesomenaruto**__, and still is. But I got so sucked into the project that I HAD to consider doing more than two chapters. This is the surprize parental!RoyxEd two-shot they requested from winning on of my questions right! But I mind you, it may sound almost like __**"Number Thirteen"**__ and __**"Recovery Process"**__. But it's not like that at all, even though Ed IS turned into a chimera after having in a terrible death, but this is different, so please read! I just like using little Neko Eddie in my stories, so please forgive me. Now, I shall present you with some information you might need before the story begins so you can understand it better._

_**Info On The Central City Manslaugherings Of 1918:**_

_It was the fall of 1918, three years after Edward and Alphonse Elric had gotten their bodies back, and after the Promised Day. They were visiting Central City for a short while, for they were living full time in Resembool, when some criminals had broken out of Central Prisons. They wanted to kill, and they attacked the unlucky crowd at Central Square. Ed and Al were unfortunately, part of the crowd. But they didn't notice until it was too late for them to defend themseveles. They were the first blood to be split during the manslaugher. Almost everyone in the sqaure were trapped and killed, making the biggest single killing since The Isvalain War. 60,000 died that day of October 17th, 1918._

_Okay, hope the info helped. Now here's the story!_

_..._

_**An Alchemist's Pride And Joy**_

_**A Story For awesomenaruto**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**By Chibi Allen Walker The Awesome**_

"Major General, I just recieved a report from some soldiers in the west town of Kaliek City. They say they've found someone who claims to be Colonel Elric." Major Riza Hawkeye said as she entered Major General Roy Mustang's office, looking as quiet as the other officers saw her.

"You don't say? And yet he was the very first killed victum of the infamous Central City Manslaugherings? Do they have any proof of the finding?" Roy spoke with a firm and scratched voice, as he had been unusually reticent that day, as if he knew something the others didn't.

Hawkeye revealed a file from behind her back, and opened it on Mustang's desk for him to see.

Roy nearly choked on his own spit as he saw an almost too detailed account on what had happened to his former subordinate. Obviously killed, brought back to life during an experiment, as a two-year old with black and white cat ears and tail. Then taken to live the private life as the child of an aristocrat. But with the man who owned him, Edward had suffered abuse, and escaped somehow to a pub in the nearby Kaliek City, where Amestrian Military personell found him and reported him to Central, where Mustang's trustly Major cuaght the call, and got the file to let him know. At the time, he was with the men who reported him, waiting to be taken to Central City.

The fattened document also provided Roy with photographic proof that the findings were not lies. Most of them were shots that showed the ears and tail, there were also x-rays showing that Ed had broken quite a few bones, most likely in his escape to Kaliek City. The one thing that chilled Roy to the bone, was the lack of color in his eyes in the pictures. They almost seemed demonic to the Major General.

There was one last thing in the folder. Something taken with an invention that was relatively new. The Motion Picture Camera. The Military got a filmed interview with Edward only hours after he was found.

"Major, could you bring that film projector that Führer Armstrong brought here for me to use?" Mustang asked, thumbing the outside of the reel gently.

Riza nodded and went out of the room, leaving the Major General by himself with all the paper on his desk practically surrounding him. but he ignored them all as he focused on the seat in front of him. The one Edward used to sit in during their heated but short meetings.

By the time he actually looked up, Riza had returned, rolling the film projecter on a rolling table.

"Are you allright, Major General? You're as pale as a ghost, you should know." she asked, looking at him with a look of concern in her eyes.

"I'm fine, Major. Could you put in this reel in for me? I'm sorry, but I haven't learned how to yet, and I'm sure you know."

Roy handed her the large reel, and she put it in, and turned off the lights as it started.

_"Interview with Edward Elric, the former FullMetal Alchemist. Conducted by Lieutenant Colonel Spotswood and Warrent Officer Hunt of the Amestrain Military, Western Branch. Current Condition Of Interviewee: Two years old, with the ears and tail of a cat."_

As the camera focuses, there was a commotion in the background, and then Roy saw a little boy's face looking into the screen, as if looking at Roy.

_"Is this that fancy-pants thingy called a moving picture?"_

The screen is fogged up by the question, but an officer wipes it off and carefully grabs the boy by the underarms, causing an alarmed sqeak, and a fuzzy object to flash over. That was most definately Edward.

_"Mr Elric, you have to sit still if you want to feel better."_

_ "It's not Elric! It's Mustang!"_

Roy's eyes almost pop out at Edward's remark, but he continued to keep proper conposure.

_ "But you've been saying that you're both, we do know you're Edward Elric. Now _please_ stop squirming!"_

_ "Not so! And how do _you_ know? Huh? HUH?"_

Edward glares into the interviewer like he was glancing into his soul. But Roy did find the boy's attitude almost comical.

_"Never mind...What we want to know is...How did Sir Lightwig treat you in your one and a half month you spent there?"_

_ "He was a big meanie!"_

_ "What did he do to you, Edward?"_

_ "..."_

Edward's sudden silence was shocking to both the viewing and live parties.

_ "Very well, we won't bother you anymore, Mr Elric."_

The reel goes blank, and the projecter makes a screeching noise. Roy watches Riza turn off the projecter and remove the reel, preparing to hand it to Roy, but he cuts her off.

"I want you to burn it, Major. I don't want to see it again."

"But Major General..."

"I know, it's Military matearial...But noone needs to see. Just burn it. That's an order."

"Yes, sir. I have no objection to it, Major General." Riza sighed as she took the reel and walked out the room to dispose of it in a nearby fire.

When she returned, she moved the projecter aside, and set down two train tickets in front of Roy. Train tickets to Kaliek City.

"Yes, of corse I'll come, Major. You don't have to ask," he said, taking one of the tickets. "I say we should leave now, we cannot leave Edward waiting anylonger."

_Kaliek City, Johnson's Pub and Motel, 3 days later..._

"WAAAAAAAHHH!" a high-pitched screaming erupted into the back rooms of the pub.

That scream belongs to Edward Elric, the little two-year old cat eared and cat tailed boy, who feelings have just been hurt. Lieutenant Colonel Spotswood had refused to give him his brand new stuffed hawk back after he had accidently thrown it at Spotswood, trying to help it fly. And now, Edward was getting frustrated as he tried in vain to snatch it out of Spotswood's hands.

The door to the back room opened, and Warrent Officer Belle Hunt poked her head in, only to go back out, much to Edward's dismay. He wanted his stuffed hawk back, and Spotswood was being a big meanie just like Sir Lightwig was!

"YOU'RE A MEANIE!" Ed yowled, jumping and missing yet again.

He stumbled as he landed, and was now beyond tears. And it seemed that Spotswood was actually enjoying this! So little Ed decided to be brave and formed a plan in his mind, one that was cirtain to catch Spotswood by surprize and make him let go of his hawk!

When Spotswood wasen't looking, Ed leaped onto his exposed leg, and bit into it hard with his sharp kitten-like teeth.

Lieutenant Colonel Spotswood pratically jumped out of his chair, and onto the floor below. The stuffed hawk was flown when Spotswood fell, and it landed on Edward's head, between his ears. When Ed realized what his hawk did, he giggled and dried his tears off with his right hand, and taking the hawk off his head with the left.

"So you _can_ fly! I knew it!" Edward walked to his makeshift cot-bed, which to him was better then nothing, and put his hawk under the pillow as Spotswood began to lift himself off the floor.

"Edward Elric...Where is that damn stuffed animal?" Spotswood yelled, ungracefully stomping over to where Edward was sitting with a look of fear pasted on his face.

"I-I donno, Mister..." Edward got scared when Spotswood got mad at him, and he was now skipping words abit, that's what he did when he was nervous.

Suddenly, the door opened, and Warrent Officer Hunt stepped partly in. She gasped when she saw what was actually going on.

"Lieutenant Colonel! Please not again with the damn kid! The Flame Alchemist has come to take him to Central now! He's right over-"

"I'm right here." Roy cut Hunt off as he stepped into the room.

Spotswood turned around and saluted him as Roy just walked past, to Edward who now had a look of confusion.

"Edward Mustang, I'm glad to meet you." Roy bent down to Ed's level, wearing a gentle smile.

"You know my last name too? Cool! But...Who are you?" Edward was surprized that this man he did not know, knew his last name.

"I'm Major General Roy Mustang. I've come to take you home with me."

"Hey, you have to same last name as me! So..Does that mean that you're my Daddy?"

"I guess so, if you want to call me that. You are living with me, anyways."

"You;re not a big meanie like Sir Lightwig and Mister Spotswood?"

"Of course not! Though if you get in troble, then you'll be on my bad side, take that as a warning, allright?"

"Okay. Can we go home now?" Ed asked, pulling his stuffed hawk out from under his pillow.

"I think that would be good. Why don't I carry you? Or do you prefer to walk?"

"UP!" Ed held his arms up, waiting for Roy to lift him up.

Roy laughed and picked him up, stuffed hawk and all, and leaned him against his shoulder. He felt Ed's tail curl around his arm, and he felt it's kitten fluff brush him gently. And his eyes weren't as demonic as the the pictures had shown, thankfully.

"Daddy, you know what I'm gonna name my hawk?"

"What?" Roy asked, quite curious to see what the boy had in mind.

"Roy! It's name is gonna be Roy! 'Cause Roy is your name, and you're my Daddy! Get it?" Ed breathed into his ear, putting his arms around his neck, with Roy the hawk inbetween them.

When they got to Riza, who was waiting outside the pub, she smiled at the cuteness in Roy's arms.

"Well, he sure was handsome when he was little, hm?" She asked as they walked to the Kaliek City train station.

Roy nodded best he could, then made a comment.

"At least he wasen't shorter then the normal two year old."

_PART II_

Withen the next week, little Edward proved to be just as taxing on Roy's nerves as the older Ed had been before, to a degree. Little Ed wasen't always calling him a bastard, and he didn't react as violently to being called names. And every evening, Edward would be put to bed, they would both sit in the rocking chair in Ed's room, and Roy would tell him a good story, or they'd talk about the day they just had. It was one of the most calm moments of their day, besides sometimes getting dressed in the morning.

But at the moment, it was breakfast time, and Roy was trying to find out when Edward's birthday was, it was just that Ed was so concentrated on his milk that he didn't want to drink that he didn't even notice Roy was trying to make conversation with him.

"Edward? Can you hear me? Or are you blocking me out?" Roy asked, inching very slowly towards the end of his rope in patience.

Ed barely moved, except for his white-tipped tail, which swished back and forth. Roy groaned and sat up in his seat, and went over to where Edward was sitting in his high-chair. He then moved the sippy-cup out of Edward's vision, startling the poor neko-boy.

"Huh? Why'd you do that, Daddy?" Edward turned and asked.

"Because you weren't paying any attention to me. I was trying to ask a question. When is your birthday?" Roy rubbed his temple as he felt a headache start to creep in.

"Oh, umm...Feburary 11th? I think that's right," he then noticed that Roy loked slightly pained. "Are you okay, Daddy? Did you get a boo-boo?"

"Just a headache. It'll pass soon enough, I supposed. Are you gonna finish your milk? Or are you gonna be picky again this morning?"

"I don't wanna!" Edward's mood swung quickly at the very word of 'Milk'."It tastes like green beans and poop!"

"Fine, more milk wasted that I could've used for my Lucky Charms. You're going to eventually be shorter then other kids your age. I'll get you dressed once I get this in the dishwasher."

"I'm not gonna be short! And besides, if that happens, my ears make me taller!"

Roy sighed as he poured the wasted milk into the sink, thinking that he'd eventually get the neko to drink some milk. Then he rubbed his still tired eyes, remembering the previous night, a very stressful one. Ed had made it agonizing to get him to go to sleep after storytime, insisting that Roy stay next next to the bed until he fell asleep. When he did, he didn't stay that way for very long before he had a nightmare about Spotswood taking Roy the hawk away from him. Roy had to let him sleep in the same bed the rest of the night, but Edward kept waking up for tons of reasons. So Roy did not get much sleep at all, and was irratable that morning. He wondered why Edward wasen't either. It was for the better though, he supposed.

"Daddy? Are you listening?" Ed poked into Roy's thought process, for they had gotten to the dressing rotine already.

"What were you saying? I'm sorry, I was thinking..." Roy yawned.

"Nuthin'. You look pooped, Daddy. Are you gonna take a nap today?"

"I can't, Eddie. My boss wouldn't allow me to sleep on the job, and niether would Auntie Hawkeye."

"You're boss is a big meanie, then! 'Cause without anap, you're gonna throw a big tantrum! And then everyone's gonna be scared of you! Then what?"

"I say the same thing to you when you need a nap and you don't want to, without the boss part. But I _really _can't, Ed."

"Oh, okay..." Ed looked up at the ceiling, practically ending the conversation.

Thankfully, Ed had already been completely dressed by then, so Roy stood up off the floor and streached his legs and arms, listening to the popping sound they made, then resuming a proper position. Before he could do anything more, he was pounced on by Ed. He flashed around to find Ed grabbing hold of his left leg.

"Eddd...Not again. I only told you I'd do that _once_. Please, let go." Roy groaned, looking right at him.

"No." Ed huffed, stuffing his face into Roy's leg even more.

"Don't say that word to me. I want you to let go, now." Roy was getting pissed too easily now.

"But I don't wanna...It's warm and I can ride it."

"Ed, I might accidently knock you and my leg against something and you could get concussion, and besides, I thought you wanted to bring Roy the hawk with you, and you can't carry him when you're on my leg."

"Sure I can carry Roy! I'll just put his wing in my mouth, so I'll still have two hands!"

"You can't do that, either. One, what if you needed to tell me you needed your diaper changed? Then Roy would fall out. Two, it's gross to put things that have been nearly everywhere in your mouth."

"Fine, then I won't ride your leg!" Ed grumbled, and let go.

He stomped in front of Roy, and crossed his arms while giving him a death glare. Roy shook his head and took Roy the hawk off of its place on Ed's bed and placed it on Edward's head, where he liked it sometimes. The neko swiftly grabbed it and resumed the previous position.

"Don't be such a sour puss now, Eddie. We gotta go to work now. So let's get going before it gets late and I get shot by Auntie Hawkeye." Roy said, picking Ed up, and leaving the room.

Ed glared over Roy's shoulder, ears flattened on his golden hair that was still a bit untidy. At the moment, he was deciding weather Daddy should be 'Biggest Meanie of The Day' or if he should wait to decide. But then again, he thought, he's my Daddy and then I'd be the Big Meanie calling him one when that position was reserved for people like Spotswood and Lightwig. He grumbled tiredly into Roy's shoulder, which was adorned with the blue military suit. He then looked over at Roy the hawk, held tightly in his arms.

_"Roy, do you like milk?"_ he telepathically asked the stuffed hawk.

_"No, I prefer fish and carrots. Why?"_

_"I wondered, that's all. But I wish Daddy would understand that milk tastes nasty!"_

_ " It might not taste bad to him. I don't really know, Ed."_

_ "Oh, allright...I wonder if there's anyone esle who hates milk?"_

_ "Doubt it. I highly doubt it."_

_ "Darn. Can I talk to you later? We're getting in the car now."_

_ "I see. Sure, you can. We always do."_

They ended the conversation as Roy Mustang ( to clairlify:)) opened the door to his black Mustang GT, and fastened edward into his baby carseat. Once Roy closed the door, Ed leaned his head against the seat and yawned, looking up at the usual scenery for the carseat, car ceiling and the pink and purple morning sky.

He heard Roy get in the driver's seat, and the click as his seatbelt was put in its socket.

"I'm quite surprized you're gotten used to my daily arrangements so quickly, Edward." Roy said, starting the car up.

"I've done it four times now. So duh." Ed muttered, only wishing to sleep.

"Oh. Are you tired?"

"Yeah..."

"Then I'll leave you alone until we get to the command center."

And so Roy drove out of his driveway, Edward starting to go to sleep...

(To Be Continued...)

...

_Please tell me it was good! I spent FIVE days writing this!_

_I also do not own any of the things mentioned except for Kaliek City and the two Military officers of the west branch. :)_

_That took seven and a half pages of my good notebook paper. :D_

_Started Writing: July 15th, 2011_

_Started and Finshed Typing: July 19th, 2011_

_I have been working on typing this for 3 hours, so sorry for the spelling mistakes. :(_

_See ya next chappie!_

_And also, it is still for __**awesomenaruto**__, if you already forgot.:) 3_

_~Chibi-Chan :)_


	2. Flus and Brain Freezes

_Hey, it's been two weeks now, since I got some fanfiction! So terribly sorry, guys! I was distracted, busy, uninspired, but finally I got over those gaps and got this done! I present you the second chapter of __**'An Alchemist's Pride And Joy'**__! It basically continues a few hours after chapter one ended, so please forgive me, I had to start somewhere! I would like to thank __**awesomenaruto, seqka711, iNatix, and Guest**__, for sending me your wonderful reviews! They warmed my heart to see that people liked my story, it being my longest project to date! This chapter took almost the same amount of pages that the last chapter did, so I'm coming close to 6,000 words total! :) I actually started on the next chapter of the story, and it has a nice three year time-gap, but for now, that doesn't happen. Edo is still as cute as he was in the last chapter, I think, anyways. And I have the hint of Royai, if you catch it, anyways, it's hard to find, cause I'm not good in that place in fanfiction. I'm sorry if the beginning of this chapter is confusing, I was out of sync when I wrote it, and I've tried to edit it as much as I possibly can without having to rewrite a perfectly good chapter, I'm not good at editing...Sigh. I might also have a few spelling mistakes, please point them out nicely for me and in October I'll edit it, cause that's when I'll edit it. Okay, I really need to get to the story, sorry to bombard you with this LONG Author's Note! Now Here We Go! :)_

_Started Writing: July 20th, 2011_

_Started Typing: August 2nd, 2011_

_..._

_**An Alchemist's Pride And Joy**_

_**Chapter Two: Flus and Brain-Freezes**_

_**For awesomenaruto**_

_**By Gilbert Idols Awesome Hostess**_

"Aw, peanut butter crackers! Daddy's gonna be mad now, aw man! Why'd I have to get lost..." a little golden-haired boy thought out load to himself, sinffling as tears started to fall.

This boy was two-year old Edward Mustang, and he also had cat ears and tail. But right then, he was lost in one of the many floors at Central Command Center, and was crying about it.

He had only been at the place four times on total, but he had never been on the upper floors. And to add insult to injury, he didn't have his stuffed hawk, Roy. Roy the hawk was in Mustang's office, on the mat Ed put all his toys on. Now, he was really upset!

Edward had only meant to secretly follow Roy to a meeting, but when Roy got on the elevator, Ed didn't know what floor he had gone to, so he tried to look for him without success.

Ed stomped his foot as he tried to think. _What floor do we go to whenever I go to his office? _He knew he haden't looked when they got here that morning. He had still been in a bad mood with Roy, and had been stuffing his face into Roy's armpit, which didn't smell half bad. So what could he do?

"Ah! I know!" he said, feeling slightly better once it settled in."I could find the load noisemaker machine, and maybe pretend to be Führer! That'd be funny!"

He giggled, and stampeded down the hall, looking into rooms and offices, hoping to find it. He knew what it looked like, 'cause he had gone with Mister Fuery to see it fixed the second day he'd been there!

When he saw the box and microphone in an office, he made sure noone was in the office before going in, in fear that someone might catch him and take him to Roy. Then Roy might get upset with him like he did when he had tried to sit on the big toilet and only succeded in falling into it, getting potty-water allover himself.

It seemed clear, so he crept up onto the big chair in front of the almost foreign machine, and soon found the "ON" button, but he waited for a few moments before saying anything into it...

_Meeting Room, 6th Floor, Central Command Center_

"I'm surprized _everyone_ actually made it today," Führer Armstrong said in a threatening voiceas her gloved fingers drummed the conferance table. "Especially you, Major General Mustang. This must be your first meeting?"

Roy's onyx eyes darted to the window in front of him, hoping that maybe there was another Roy Mustang she was threatening. But he knew she was right. He truely haden't attended any of the Führer's meetings since he had been last promoted.

Before the Führer could say anything else, everyone could hear the crackle of the communications system coming on, and Roy swore he heard a kitten's mew in the background. But wait! Only the Führer was supposed to use the communications system, everyone here knew that like they knew the back of their hands...Except Edward.

He sat up and bolted out of the room, and went to the elevator, pressing the number8 on the buttons like his very life depended on it. Roy was hopping on his toes as it slowly dragged up two floors, his mood slowly reaching boiling point again. _Oh Edward and his antics! He shouldn't even be up here! But there is only one human I know who can mew just like a kitten!_ Once it stopped and opened its two-panel doors, Roy ran to the room he knew the microphone and box where in, only to find Edward sleeping in the Führer's chair, head supported by the soft arm of the green chair, and golden hair almost completely covering his baby-smooth face that had a dark pink blush on his cheeks. He was snoring quietly, ears laying back against his head, tail limp and dangling out of the seat.

Roy sighed as he pressed the "OFF" button onthe microphone, and then noticed Edward seemed to have extreme heat reverberating off of him. He put a hand to the neko's forehead, and felt a temperture, a high one at that. _Why haden't I noticed before?_ He thought as he picked him up off the chair. He could hear a tiny sniffle inbetween breaths, so it wasen't too bad yet. Roy pressed Edward gently against his chest, and walked out of the room, to the elevator where he pressed the glas button to the 3rd floor, where his office was.

When he got to his office, he sat Edward on his sofa as he cleaned up, preparing to take the little neko home to see if he really was sick. But he heard the door open, and Major Riza Hawkeye stepped in, an important look printed on her face.

"Oh, Hawkeye. Is there something wrong? I was about to take Edward homw. He seems a bit sick." Roy looked up as he packed.

"Was that Edward on the communications system earlier?" she asked, glancing at Edward, who was asleep on the sofa, thumb firmly in his mouth.

"Yeah, it was. Why? Did the Führer find out?" he asked fearfully.

"No, she didn't, thankfully. It was that Fuery wanted to say that he sounded cute. And getting off that subject, you say that Edward's sick?"

"Yes, he is. He's very warm, feel for yourself." Roy sighed, watching Riza press her hand to Edward's forehead as he set his bag on his desk. He had to bring it since he needed to carry Edward's things back and forth between work and home.

"Oh dear. He does feel hot. You go take him home, I'll tell Führer Armstrong that you had to take early leave for something pretty personal. She'll believe it, you'll see."

Roy thanked her, and took Edward off the sofa, being careful not to wake him up. He then grabbed Roy the haek and handed it to the neko, who instinctively grabbed it and held it close. Then he walked out of the office, leaving Hawkeye alone. She sighed as she started setting thing to a normal position for the next day of work.

When both alchemist and neko got to the car, the neko was quickly put in the carseat, and alchemist got into the driver's seat, and buckled up, starting the Mustang GT, and drove out the large parking lot og Central Command Center.

About fourty minutes later, the car parked into the gravel driveway of the Mustang residence,a deep sigh escaping from both the car and the driver as it turned off. Roy turned to see if Edward had awaken during the drive, but he haden't. Only his white-black tipped tail twitched. He shook his head as he got out of the car and went to the backseat to get Edward out of the carseat. He saw Roy the hawk's head had somehow gotten it's way into little Edward's mouth, and Roy took it out, drying it off a little on his military jacket, then giving it back. He saw Edward smile and stick his tongue out slightly, almost like some cats do.

Roy carried Ed inside and set him on his large red sofa, and went to the kicthen, where he knew he kept the thermometer he'd bought for edward. He opened a drawer and pulled it out, then retreated back to the sofa, but Edward was nowhere to be found!

Roy sighed and walked into the dining room, starting to look for the tiny neko. "Edward? Where are you? Please come out, I have to take your temperture right-"

"A...A...ACHOOO!" came the obnoxious sneeze from under the dining room table, causing a long cat's tail to slip out, revealing Ed's hiding place.

Roy got on his knees, and lifted the flower-patterned table-cloth up, and saw a very sleepy and red-looking Ed laying on his stomach and hugging his stuffed hawk. His nose was running slightly, and he seemed to look a little pained. Roy gently pulled the neko out, and sat him down on his lap, sliding the thermometer in his mouth, and the boy complied. They sat there in silence for what seemed like forever, until the beep of the thermometer shook them out of the peace. Roy took it out and looked at it, it read 100.8.

"Well, it looks like you might have a touch of the flu. When didn you start not feeling well, Eddie?" Roy said, moving his hand through Ed's hair.

"Uh, in the car on the way to work..." he yawned, ears flattening as he did.

"And why didn't you tell me?"

"'Cause, I was mad at you, and I was trying to stay quiet 'cause I didn't want you to think that I was forgiving ya..."

"Well, Edward, you should tell me stuff like that, because if you don't, something bad might happen and you could end up in the hospital."

"Sorry...Daddy. Am I gonna have to take icky stuff now?" Edward looked up at Roy with wide puppy eyes.

"Unfortunately, yes. But if it makes you feel better, it tastes _much_ better then the stuff I have to take when I get sick. It tastes almost as icky as milk tastes to you."

"Daddy's icky stuff tastes _really_ icky!" Ed giggled before sneezing again, wiping his nose with his shirt sleeve.

Roy laughed and picked up Edward, taking him to the bathroom, setting him on the bathmat. He then opened the cabinet and found the medicine and the tiny cup that would hold it. He filled it to the right measure, and sat down on the floor, handing it to Edward, who reluctantly drank the mixed berry flavored goop. He stuck his tongue out in disgust, and qucikly demanded some apple jiuce to wash the taste away.

"Allright, I'll get that, and then you're going stright to bed. You need to sleep this flu away." Roy said, rinsing the tiny medicine cup out.

"But I'm not...tired..." he tried to exclaim, only to end up yawning.

"Right, I'll believe that later. Now why don't we get that juice!"

Edward nodded in content as he was picked up, and carried to the kicthen, where a sippy cup of apple juice was immeadiately prepared.

When the drink was given to him, he spent a good two minutes drinking it down until Roy told him to stop before he got a tummyache. So then Ed was taken to his bedroom, which had your average supplies needed to take care of the small and sometimes troublesome two-year old.

Roy put Edward in his crib, and tucked him in, he seemed to be nodding off once more now that the medicine was taking effect on him.

"Have a good nap, Eddie. I'll be back to wake you up before dinner, okay?" Roy said, beginning to exit the room.

"Nighty night, Daddy. Don't get lonely without me!" Edward said, laying on his stomach in the crib.

_Part II_

"Come on, Eddie! It's only some spinich! You can eat it, and sooner or later you'll look like Popeye!" Roy begged, struggling in vain to feed Edward, who had gotten much, much better after his nap.

Edward turned his head away, not wanting the disgusting green stuff, wishing he could have some of his favorite stew. But he knew that it wouldn't happen, at the rate he was going. Everytime Roy had introduced a new food, the little neko had been very stubburn at it, mostly because it either looked icky, or he thought it tasted icky.

"Edward! You're going to have to eat this! I was actually going to let you have some real dessert like Ice Cream or something, but if you don't eat the spinich, it cirtainly won't happen!"

Edward perked up at the mention of the sweet treat, ears straight up like anttennas. But when he heard that he had to eat the green slop, he huffed, continuing to look behind.

But then again...If he ate the stuff, the ice cream might take the nasty taste of the spinich out, and he'd be happy with that. He'd also make Daddy happier in the process, which was always a good move.

He sighed, and grabbed the spoon off the high-chair table, and took an extremly large spoonful of it, and then shoved it in his mouth. He almost had to gag, it tasted that bad, but he managed anyway to get it down his throat.

Roy was almost speechless. Back when Edward had been a teenager, he _never_, ever ate anything he disliked, period. Maybe it was the promise of ice cream? That had to be it. He watched as Edward downed the entire plate in only ten spoonfuls, and then the neko gave him a disgusted look that said: "_Feed me ice cream, NOW._"

Roy chuckled as he went to the freezer, and pulled out a pint tub of Ben and Jerry's strawberry ice cream, then he got a small ice cream bowl, and got out two scoops of the delicious treat. He then placed the bowl in front of Edward, who stared in pure disbelief.

"Make sure you don't eat that too fast, or you'll get brain-freeze." Roy said as he cleared away the other plate so there would be room for the ice cream.

Ed recovered from his temperairy shock and then took a spoonful of the ice cream and slid it into his mouth. _COLD!_ His eyes bulged as the ice cold hit his sensitive baby teeth. His ears flattend and his tail stuck right out. But a few seconds later, he was able to feel his teeth again, and tasted the glorious strawberry goodness. He closed his eyes in content and swallowed it slowly, so the taste would last longer.

Once his teeth and the rest of his mouth got used to the cold, he started eating it a little bit faster, until a sudden brain-freeze stopped him cold, and it _hurt!_

He couldn't get the pain to go away fast enough, and he let out a low wail. Roy looked up from the sink where he was washing dishes, and saw the little blond neko starting to cry, and he realized what had happened. He put down the sponge and plate he was holding, and walked over to Edward, and offered him a warm glass of water, and the blond accepted, taking a large portion of it, and started to relax.

Roy picked him up out of the high-chair, and held him with one arm as he put the left over ice cream back in the freezer with the other, he'd finish it himself later that evening. He then took Edward to the bathrrom, and began to undress him for his bi-daily bath.

Ed was far too tired to even care as he was placed gently into the tub, and even as his ear and tail got wet. He only complained as his slightly tangled hair was combed out. As the end of the bath drew near, Ed had begun to nod off, head leaning over the edge of the tub.

"I guess you've had a long day, getting into mischief, and then getting sick, and that brain-freeze. You have to be exhausted." Roy whispered, lifting Edward out of the tub and onto the bathmat, beginning to dry him off.

By then, the poor boy was asleep, and Roy got him dried off quickly, then got him into his Iron Man pajamas in no time at all.

Then he carried him into his bedroom, and sees Roy the hawk in the middle of his crib, and picks it up, handing it to Edward, who unconsiously grabs it.

Roy smiled and put Edward in his crib, covering him woth a light-weight green blanket and stood there for a few minutes, watching him sleep, seeing him in such a peaceful state was soothing to Mustang.

He then sighs quietly, and exited the room after kissing Edward on the forehead. He closes the door and goes downstiars just as the phone rings. He rushes to answer it, so as not to wake Edward.

"Hello, Mustang residence." Roy muttered into the phone.

"Sorry to call you so late, Roy, but...I wanted to ask if you wanted to bring Ed to the park with me tomarrow, if he's feeling better." came Hawkeye's voice across the line.

"Uh, sure. Do you want me to bring food or anything?"

"No, I've got that covered. I guess I'll see you tomarrow? Maybe at noon?"

"That'll be great. I'll see you then, Riza."

"Goodnight, Roy."

"Goodnight, Riza."

Roy put the phone down and went to the kicthen to finish washing the dishes, and once he did that agonizing chore, he pulled out Edward's leftover ice cream, and ate it while watching NCIS quietly on TV.

In the middle of the show, he detected the sound of tiny footsteps, and when he looked, he saw an sleepy-looking Edward standing at the bottum of the stairs, shivering and clutching Roy the hawk tightly to his chest.

"Hey, short stuff, what's wrong?" Roy gently asked, going over to him, and kneeling down to his level.

"The monsters, Daddy. They wouldn't let me sleep. Can I sleep with you?" He whimpered, eyes starting to tear up.

"I'm still watching a TV show, but I'll let you sleep on the sofa until the show is over, and then you can sleep in my bed, okay?" Roy whispered, using his finger to dry Ed's developing tears.

"Okay, Daddy. Thank you." Ed hugged Roy around his neck, and was taken to the sofa, and he layed down, drifting to sleep not long after.

Roy watched the rest of NCIS, and turned off the TV. He then took Edward up to his room and put him on his bed, and then went into the connecting bathroom to get in his own Batman pajamas. He came back into the room, turned off the light, and slipped into the king-sized bed beside his small adopted son who only two years ago had been the greatest Alchemist in the entire country of Amestris.

He felt Edward nuzzle up against his chest, and he could hear the neko's tiny, fast-beating heart up against his. If he were a cat, he'd be purring in immense pride at the time, he really did love little Edward, he really did...

(To be continued...)

_The whole brain-freeze part was inspired by real-life events I experianced. I really did cry!_

_DISCLAIMERS: I do not own Mustang GT, Popeye the Sailor Man, Ben and Jerry's ice cream, Iron Man, NCIS, Batman, or the characters and most of the locations of FMA!_

_Please Fave and Reveiw. I'd love that, and you'd get free cookies! :D_

_See ya next chapter!_

_~Chibi-Chan :)_


	3. Veggie Showdowns And Park Dreams

_HOLY CHEESE SHIT. It's been like, over a month, and almost three, since I even typed on this story! I'm am SO sorry! School started, I had projects, and personal crap came around a month and a half ago, which lead to me not being able to type, much less write anything worth crap. And actually, there are only TWO reasons why I'm typing now. One, I've already started on Chapter Four only a few weeks ago, and Two...I have nothing to do right now. So please enjoy this chapter you've been waiting FOREVER for! If there are things you don't understand in the storyline, I'm also sorry 'bout that. I think I'm done ranting now! :) This chapter also has fanart of sorts...You'll find the link on the top of my page, hope you enjoy it! Now, to present my muses, Neko Edward and Neko Roy!_

**Edward: Hey! You didn't let me introduce myself!**

**Chibi-Chan: *Sighs* I'll let you do that next time, Ed.**

**Roy: This is boring, you know. :(**

**Chibi-Chan: Well, I'm sorry. Why don't you do the discliamers?**

**Edward: B-but why not me?**

**Chibi-Chan: You'll do that next time, too.**

**Edward: Okay...**

**Roy: Chibi-Chan does not own Indiana Jones, Star Wars, PediaSure, Nerf, The Discovery Channel, Volkswagon Beetle, or FMA!**

**Chibi-Chan: Thanks, Roy-boy! :D**

_Started Writing: August 2nd, 2011_

_Started Typing: August 22nd, 2011/Began Retyping: October 31st, 2011_

_~ThisisalineFuckYeahAlfredJack~_

_**An Alchemist's Pride And Joy**_

_**Chapter Three: Veggie Showdowns and Park Dreams**_

_**For awesomenaruto**_

_**By A Hot Delicous Cup Of Tea**_

It had been three years since Edward Mustang was somehow brought back to life, and taken to live with Roy Mustang, the famous Flame Alchemist. When Edward was brought back, he obtained some new body parts. Cat's ears and tail, black and white ones. He was also regressed at the time, to two years old. He was five now.

At the time, he was trying out a new dressup costume Roy had bought for him. He liked what he got, and was now dressed up as a cowboy, which was what he wanted to be when he grew up.

He was hiding in the upstairs bathroom, plotting to launchan attack on Roy, who was unknowingly playing the enemy. On the bathroom counter, a tattered and faded Roy the hawk sat, donning a tiny cowboy hat.

"Okay, I gotta come up with a really cool cowboy name! What do you think, Roy?" Edward asked the stuffed hawk, staring at the tiny blackboard in front of him, white chalk hovering over it.

_"What about Indiana Mustang?"_

"No! That would be insulting to Indiana Jones, and I don't even know if he's a cowboy!"

_"Then what about...Gunslinger Mustang? That's all I got!"_

Edward pondered on the name for a moment, and nodded, writing it on the blackboard in his horrid five year old handwriting.

"Okay, now we should go check the target's location, so we can plan on a way of attack."

_"This sounds more like Star Wars or a video game then Cowboys."_

"Well, I can't just have a standoff and expect to win!" Ed's ears flattend against his soft blond as he frowned.

_"I guess you're right. But what name are you gonna give your daddy?"_

"Well...I decided he'd be called Raven, 'cause his hair reminds me of a raven, and he's really fast when he does that awesome flame alchemy, like a raven would be fast to catch prey or something!" Ed declared, starting to exit the bathroom.

_"You don't have much time to do your attack in secret before he comes looking for you at naptime."_

"I know that!" Edward pouted as he grabbed Roy the hawk and went to check on his target's position.

As he crept down the hallway, Major General Roy Mustang was in the kicthen, fixing his lunch, which he haden't eaten that day, for he had been busy making sure Edward had taken his special medication, practially chasing him through the house to catch him.

A year and a half before, Edward had been dignosed as to having a rare growth disorder, possibly caused by the unusual ears and tail taking needed nutrients and skin that he needed for the rest of his body. So Ed's doctor had been giving him a special medication ever since to ensure he had more of the vitamins, etc. he needed. Roy had also been advised that Edward drink two bottles of PediaSure twice a week so the lack of calcium wouldn't come around and bite him hard.

But anyways,so Edward was approching closer on Roy, and also running out of good spots to hide from Roy's view if he turned around. He had left Roy the hawk back at the top of the stairway, so he could come for "backup" as Ed called it.

_This is bad!_ Edward thought. _Maybe I shouldn't have tried! Well...No turning back now!_

When Roy turned around, two sandwiches in hand, Edward jumped out, two small Nerf guns in hand.

"Put the innocent sandwiches on the counter and put your hands up, Raven! The jig's up!" He yelled, shooting a dart just past Roy's head.

Taken by surprize, Roy accidently let go of the snadwiches, sending them flying, and they both landed on Edward's head, and on his nice cowboy hat that was tilted back.

Ed's ears lowers as the mayo slid down his head, pickles, tomatoes, and bread following soon after.

"Agh! Edward, look at the mess you've created! And after I bought you that nice cowboy costume, too!" Roy said, Exasperated, as he went over to Edward and started taking off the costume so that it wouldn't get messed up. "And who's Raven?"

"I see the icky!" Edward grumbled, taking a piece of bread off his head. "And your cowboy name is Raven!"

Roy sighed and folded the costume, placing it on the dining room table. He then grabbed Edward by the underarm and put him on the kicthen counter, turning the sink next to him on.

"No! _I don't wanna take a bath!_" Ed wailed, trying to move away from the sink.

Roy retrieved the neko, and placed him in the lukewarm water in the kicthen sink. He then picked out the vegtable pieces from Ed's already messy hair, ignoring Ed's endless whining about not wanting to bathe.

And once he finished tidying Edward up, he put him in some dry, un-mayoed clothes. Edward's hair was a bit wet, trickling to the floor or on his nice red polo shirt. He didn't like this because it ment he was wet, and he didn't like being wet at all, not even at the neighborhood pool or at the beach. He'd much rather go on the super-scary thrill rides at the Central City Fair than get wet!

"DADDDDDYYYYY!" Edward proceded to mewl, easily getting Roy's attention as he was putting the washing supplies away. "I'm getting water-logged and stuff over here, and I _don't_ like it!" he stamped his foot to put more empathesis on it.

"_Water-logged? _Where'd that come from?" Roy asked, a whimsical smile on his face.

"The...Discovery Channel? But whatever, I'M GETTING WATER ON ME."

"Oh, allright...Well, use a towel and sqeeze the ends of your hair, that should help."

"Can't you do it, daddy?"

"No. I'm still trying to get the water you got on the counter _off._"

Edward hissed quietly to himself as he stomped out of the kicthen, and to the couch, where he slid under a soft orange fleece blanket and hid. _For a minute._ He shot out, and dashed to the top of the stairs, where his stuffed hawk, Roy, still sat.

_"I'm sorry I didn't get you eariler, Roy!"_

_"Ah, I don't mind. It was actually fun to sit on the stairs and look at everything from the floor for once."_

Edward grabbed Roy the hawk quickly and went under the blanket as Roy (as in Mustang) came into the room, expecting to see Edward, but only seeing the endless sea of cowboy and sci-fi toys and books. _Ed really needs to clean this up soon._ Roy thought to himself.

"Eddie? Where'd you go? Is this another game of hide and seek? Because I'm not gonna play it, it's your naptime and you need to go up to your room, gosh darnit!" Roy put his hands to his hips as he said it, hoping the neko would get the message of _'Get the heck up to your room, and take your nap!'_

But the was no reply, or movement, so Roy went to his last resort.

"Edward Elric Mustang, if you do not come out of whereever you're hiding by the count of three, you will be in very big trouble, young man!" His voice turned almost ice cold as he began his count. "One...Two..."

Before he even got to the first part of 'Three', Edward tore away from the couch and to the stairs, a look of near-fear on his young features, tail twitching nerviously.

Roy sighed, not liking to use his 'Last Resort'. But he had to, or he'd still be looking for the small, mostly trouble-some-but-bute five year old neko.

"I'm sorry about that, Eddie, but it had to be done," Roy said soothingly as he went over to Edward, who had calmed down a bit after seeing he wasen't in major trouble any longer. "Now, it's time you had your nap, what do you say?"

The teeny-tiny neko tried very hard to avoid yawning, but he did as he nodded in agreement. Roy nearly laughed as he picked him up and carried him to his bedroom, making sure to check the sock drawer for the latest monster Ed was scared of, and it wasen't there. So he then placed Edward in his twin-sized bed, and tucked him in.

"Have a good nap, Eddie. I'll be back in an hour and a half to wake you, okay?" Roy whispered as he turned the lights off and about to leave.

"Okey Madokey Daddy." Edward whispered back, not nearly as quiet as the Flame Alchemist.

_PART II: Flashback (Edward, 2 years old)_

_ As little Edward Mustang fell asleep, his dream was a flashback. It documented the very first time he met his best friend, Ling Yao, and when he went to the park for the first time..._

"Edward? Eddie? Oh, come on, you have to wake up. Something special's gonna happen today, so I reccommend getting up, or you're going to miss out, buddy." The half asleep two year old neko was told as he was lifted off of his adopted father's bed.

He whined pitifully as his sleep had been disturbed, after not getting as much sleep as he wanted because of the monsters in his toy chest. But he just stood there, in the middle of Roy's bedroom, still unalert and trying to wake up.

That's how mornings at the Mustang residence had been since the tiny trouble-maker had arrived a little more then a week before.

Roy sighed heavily as he proceaded to grab hold of the neko's hand and lead him to his brightly lit room to get dressed. When they got there, it seemed that Edward was a _little_ bit more aware of his surroundings, and began to ask merely simple questions to Roy that went like this.

"Daddy, do you like the color green?" Ed would ask.

"Sure, but my favorite color is orange." Roy would answer plainly.

By the time Edward had been dressed into a button-up shirt and capris, he seemed to wonder what they were going to do that day, and so he asked.

"Daddy, what are we gonna do today?" he asked cheerfully, already in a good mood that day.

"Well, Auntie Hawkeye said that she was going to take us to the park today. Doesn't that sound fun?" Roy said, tying Edward's jet black tennis shoes.

"Really? Cool! When are we leaving? Are we leaving now? Are we gonna have ice cream? Will we get to swing on the swings?" Edward in all his excitement comtinued belting out questions until they had brushed his teeth and combed his hair, due his evantuall lack of questions to ask.

Soon, they heard the ringing of the doorbell, and Edward sqeaked, tearing off down the hallway to the front door, and opened it, to see Riza Hawkeye standing there, a blanket and a basket in her arms.

"Auntie Wiza! Auntie Wiza!" the tiny neko forgot to pronouce her name correctly due to his over-excitement and hopping around in circles, tail waving like a flag in the air.

Riza laughed and placed the picnicing items on the table that stood near the enterance to pick up Edward. "My my! Have we a very happy Edo-kun today?" she said, ruffling his blond locks the tinist bit.

"We sure do, Riza," Roy chuckled, entering the doorway, Ed's outing bag ready. "He was asking all sorts of questions and got really happy when I told him eariler, right, Edward?"

"Yep!" Ed giggled, hugging Riza tight.

The three of them stood there in the hallway, laughing for what seemed like a long time until Ed started to ask when they would be going. So they got their things, and left the house, and got in the car, Riza's small Volkswagon beetle.

As Edward was being put in the backseat, he started blabbering on about a dream he had had about flying giraffes and cancan dancing squirrels. But Riza ignored him, knowing that he didn't mind if noone listened. Then both Riza and Roy got in the car, buckling up as Riza started the car.

The drive to Zisou Park (Central's Version of Central Park?), which was by far the largest public park in all of Amestris, was silent and short. Edward absent-mindly swatted at his tail, Roy was comtinplating what he would do at the park with a two year old, and Riza obviously drove, hoping the trip would be a happy one.

When they got there, Edward immeadiately got thrilled, practically abusing the arms of his carseat as he hopped in his seat, giggling at the prospect of being able to possibly expolore this new place.

Once Roy got out of the car and got Edward unbuckled, the neko suddenly leaped into Roy's arms, almost pummeling the fully grown man to the ground in surprize. Riza laughed at the sight as she went to the tiny car trunk and opened it.

"What's in there, Riza?" Roy asked, slightly muffled by Edward using his face as support so he could see the park from a higher level.

"Oh, just a few things for the picnic we'll have later, and some sand toys for Ed. That sound allright to you?" she answered, taking out another large basket to go with the other one she had.

"Can we go _nooow?_" Edward nearly wailed, pulling Roy's hair and trying to wriggle out of the man's hold.

"Of course Edward, if you could stop all that squirming and walk next to me like a good boy." Roy said, trying in vain to ignore the pain of his hair being pulled.

Ed obeyed, lowering himself from Roy's head, until they made eye contact, his golden orbs staring intently into Roy's onyx ones. Roy then grabbed the neko, and gently put Ed down on the ground beside him. Of course, he probably shouldn't have offered that to Ed, because the first thing the miniture Fullmetal did was run. And ironically, into the largest park in Amestris.

_"EDWARD ELRIC MUSTANG!"_

_Flashback Part II_

It had been a good half-hour since the pint-sized neko had deliberatly run off from his father and "Auntie". He was now aimlessly wondering around in a patch of woods, hoping he would get out of it, or that he'd find a playground of some sort.

He figured both his primary care-takers for the day were upset with him, so he would have to try very hard to steer clear of them if he saw them.

As he wondered, he suddenly heard the sounds of happy children, and he realized he was near a playground, so he followed the voices, and found a _very, very_ HUGE playground.

It had almost everything one could think of a playground having, and was probably the size of an elementary school. There had to be a good fifty kids ages ranging between 0 and 8 playing on the big set alone.

On the very top though, at the enterance of the big kid slide, was a tall two-year old with long black hair, and wearing foreign-looking clothes, ordering both the older and younger children around.

Edward's mouth was agape in amazement, and he kept that slightly shocked look as he slowly approuched the massive playground. _He only wished Roy the hawk could've been here to see it!_

A chill went through him as he touched the cool metal bars that supported the structure. He breathed deeply as he climbed up a ladder, into the body of the playground, hoping Roy and Riza haden't found him yet.

"HEY! STOP THERE SHORTY!"

Edward jumped in fright, and looked up to see the same black-haired, foregin-clothed boy standing in front of him.

"Who are you?" the boy asked, his accent also sounding uncirtain and foregin.

"I-I'm Edward. Edward Mustang! And you are?" he asked, equally nervous.

"Ling Yao. I'm gonna be king of the world someday! Of course, after all my siblings do..."

"I wanna be a cowboy when I grow up, or a State Alchemist like my Daddy!"

"Your Dad's an alchemist? Cool! My Daddy's the king of the entire country of Xing!"

"Wow, that's cool! You wanna swing on the swings?"

Ling nodded, and completely ignored Edward's odd cat parts. Maybe he had seen worse? They ran off the main playground, and found two swings available, side by side, and that's were Roy and Riza found Edward a good hour later.

"I wonder if Daddy gave up on trying to look for me? What do you think, Ling?" Ed carefully wondered, looking to his new best friend for an answer.

"I dunno!" Ling sqealed, swinging nearly to the top of the set.

"I hope he does soon...I'm hungry _and_ thirsty, and I need to go to the potty..." he whispered to himself, starting to slow down on his swing, happy high begining to wear off, being replaced with guilt that he had dicthed them in the first place.

"I'm beginning to feel the same way, after being bitten by a good thirty or so bugs."

Edward froze, ears arched back, tail puffed out as he slowly turned to see Roy and Riza standing behind him, hands on their hips.

"DADDY!" he finally sqealed, bolting from the swing, and pouncing on Roy's leg, sqeezing tight, head buried in the fabric of his jeans.

Ling looked on for a moment, then came over and tugged on Riza's shirt, giving her an impatient glare.

"Huh? Oh, are you lost?" she asked once she saw who was glaring at her.

"Nope," Ling said, rolling his eyes. "I just wanna say that Ed's my best friend and I wanna know where you're taking him."

"Home, that's where he's going. And right to bed at that." Roy said, peeling the neko off his leg.

"Aw man! Can we call eachother?"

"Where are your parents?"

"All the way in Xing! My bodyguards are around here somewhere, and I'm in charge of _this_ playground until they get back!"

"Xing? Well, that explains a few things...Alright, here's the number, and _don't_ call after eight!" Roy said, handing the child a slip of paper. "Now, we really need to be on our way home. Ed, say bye to Ling!"

Ed looked up and said he goodbyes before retreating to the comfort of Roy's leg, much to the man's displeasure...

_And so, the dream ends, and Edward is awakened by a man's whispers..._

"Edward? Eddie? It's time for dinner, and it's your favorite tonight!" Roy said, gently shaking the five year old.

Edward maoned dramatically before opening his eyes, seeing Roy hovering over him, looking like he just washed up.

He grinned as he kicked the blankets and sat up in his space alien designed bed. He then jumped out and ran out of the room before Roy was able to say another word, so all the Flame Alchemist could do was run after him downstairs...

_To Be Continued..._

...

_Did you enjoy this chappie? I hope you did. This is your Turkey Day prezzie from moi!_

_ONESHOT QUIZ QUESTION TIME!_

_ When did the lastest FMA movie come out in Japan?_

_If you answer correctly, you get a free one-shot from me! _

_Answer by DECEMBER 1ST to be able to win! :D_

_Buh-Bye!_

_~Chibi-Chan_

_DO THE POLL ON MY PAGE!_


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE, NOT AN UPDATE!

_**Author's Note! NOT AN UPDATE!**_

_**December 2nd, 2011**_

_**Hello, Dear Readers of **__"An Alchemist's Pride And Joy" __**and **__"What If Your Commander Was Your Dad?" __**!**_

_** I Need Ideas for my polt for these two stories, because I'm at this time of the year where I come across a HORRIBLE case of writer's block, and I think you've already seem its results, such as slow production, lack of time to type, etc. So I'll give you the layout of what I need for polt lines. I'll even dedicate you a oneshot or two if you help me! :)**_

_**Requirements for **__"An Alchemist's Pride And Joy"_

_** I need enough for up to four chapters, and it HAS to be X-Mas related, because I'm writing a Christmas special, that I will be posting the first part of soon. Edward is five and a half, and in kindergarten in this one.**_

_**Requirements for **__"What If Your Commander Was Your Dad?"_

_** What should happen to Edward during his punishment? Should he do something crazy, like try to escape and have more punishment? Or should he try to actually pull through it? And after that, what should happen next? I need enough to fill in the last 2-3 chapters of the story.**_

_**Thank You for taking this into consideration!**_

_**Please Review, Alert, Fave, and do my Poll on my Profile! :)**_

_**-Chibi~Chan (a.k.a. A Hot Delicous Cup Of Tea)**_


	5. Dog Days Of Winter

_Welcome to Chapter Four of **An Alchemist's Pride and Joy**. I know it's been an age or two since I last did anything productive with this story. But the chapter has been rotting in my homework folder since November 27th of last year, but I hadn't had an awesome opportunity to do any typing of this fanfiction. So here we go, off into this next chapter, most likely long-awaited! Have fun reading!_

_**An Alchemist's Pride and Joy**_

_**Chapter Four**_

_**A FullMetal Alchemist Fanfic for awesomenaruto!**_

_**By A Hot Delicious Cup of Tea**_

_It was the last day of school before winter break, and all the classes were busy making Christmas and winter crafts, even the fifth graders!_

"Edward, you don't glue it there! It's the corners you're supposed to glue!"

"So? It's _my_ ornament, and I can do whatever _I_ want to do with it!" the blond five and a half year old neko retorted, pushing it away from his kindergarten teacher, Mrs. Andreas.

The small kindergarten class was making ornaments for their parents, and Edward Mustang had refused to do anything properly, claiming that he was going to make the ornament all by himself, frustrating Mrs. Andreas to no end.

As Mrs. Andreas sighed in defeat once more and walked off to scold another student, the boy next to Edward giggled. "I__think your thingy-mobobber's pretty cool, Ed!"

Edward turned to the commenter, his bestest friend, Ling Yao, and grinned a wide grin. "Thanks, Ling! Yours is cool too!" he declared, tapping on the center lightly to clarify.

It went on peacefully after that, the little kindergarteners hard at work until their teacher called their attention a bit over thirty minutes later. When all thirty-eight eyes were looking at Mrs. Andreas, she began her announcement.

"All right, class…..It's that time of week again, except this time, it'll be for two weeks! It's time to find out who'll be taking Alissa home this weekend." Mrs. Andreas piped in her cheery-teacher voice, while pulling a magician's hat from a basket.

Alissa was the class' stuffed unicorn that someone would take home for the weekend, and on Sunday evening, the student would write a short story on what had happened that weekend. Every Friday, right before school went out, Mrs. Andreas would pull her magic hat filled with names from the special basket, and then pulled out a name, the name of the lucky child who'd take Alissa home.

Anyways, as Mrs. Andreas shuffled the paper name slips in the hat, Edward sat absolutely still and held his breath, wanting it to be him to take Alissa home. He was already envious at Ling, because he was the _very_ first one to take her home that year.

His golden eyes were nearly popping out of his head and his tail puffed out by the time she pulled the slip of paper out.

"And…The lucky one this time is…..Edward!" she gasped in quite real disbelief as she showed the tiny paper for proof.

Edward almost burst into a bazillion pieces, he was so thrilled! But, he had to hold his composure! If he blew up, then Mrs. Andreas and the nice janitor'd have to clean up his guts, Edward thought to himself.

"Well, Edward, here is Alissa," Mrs. Andreas sighed, handing the neko a giant pink tote bag in which Alissa, her clothes, and her care instructions were contained. "_Please _make sure she comes back in once piece in two weeks, all right?"

"Yes, Ma'am!" Edward did a military salute to his teacher, copying what he'd seen Roy, his father, do.

Mrs. Andreas laughed softly and ruffled his hair gently when she received the messy salute. Then she told the students to begin packing up to go home, for there were only less than ten minutes before the bell rang to dismiss the students. She helped a few of them pack up, and then remembered, the ornaments!

But as she looked around the room, they all had vanished completely, gone into the student's book-bags so they could surprise their parents.

Just as sudden as the kids had packed up their tiny backpacks, the bell shrilled loudly to dismiss the students.

When this happened, Edward's feline ears perked at the noise, but he got over it and sped out of the classroom, to the front entrance of the school, where either Roy or one of his staff would pick him up.

Once he got outside, he saw that nobody that picked him up normally were even there, so he passed the time talking to Alissa, for he wanted to know if she spoke like he and Roy the hawk did together.

_"Alissa? Can you hear me?" _Edward asked, hoping for a reply.

_"What? You speak this language too?" _ He heard a small voice say, clearly shocked.

_"Yeah, I talk to my hawk, Roy, like this too!"_

_ "Oh? I've never met a hawk before. Is he nice?"_

_ "Yes! He's my next to bestest friends, after Ling!"_

_ "You're friends with Ling?"_

_ "Uh-huh. We've been like PB and J since we were two!"_

Their conversation was cut short as someone nudged Edward, startling him until he realized it was Roy, there to take him home.

In a sudden realization, he squealed and pounced the man, almost knocking them both off the bench.

"Daddy! You came! I thought Mister Havoc was gonna take me home today!" Edward said as Roy plucked him off and sat back up, dusting off his military uniform.

"Of course I came, Ed! I had early leave today; remember when I told you during breakfast?" Roy smiled as he spoke.

"Uh….A little bit? I was trying to use x-ray vision with my eyes to dissolve the oatmeal!"

"That explains a ton. Now, why don't we go home?"

"Okay! But first," Ed said, pulling Alissa out of the bag. "Meet our guest for the holidays, Alissa! She can speak the same language as Roy!" he grinned as he nearly shoved the pink unicorn into Roy's face.

"Another stuffed animal? Is she the one you got upset with Ling about?"

Edward nodded as he slipped Alissa back into the tote bag, and hopped off the bench, ready to go.

"Okay, to the car, soldier!" Roy commanded in a mock Commander voice, pointing to the car, one of the few left in the student pick-up lot.

"Sir, yes sir!" Edward giggled, saluting and beginning to march off, only to have his free hand placed into Roy's. Opps, he had forgotten that safety rule for a moment!

Once they both got fully into the car and had their seat-belts on, Ed asked a very odd question.

"Daddy? Do you know if snowmen eat sandwiches?"

"What? Snowmen eating sandwiches? I don't think so. Where did that come from?" Roy asked, slightly concerned for his adoptive son's sanity.

"Well…During naptime, Ling asked me a whole lot of weird questions, and that was one of them…..And, I lied and told him they eat sandwiches. But I only told him that so I could make proof! I didn't mean to lie!" Ed's ears flatten and his black and white tail trembled as he said the last part.

Roy groaned quietly and turned around to face Edward as they stopped at a busy stoplight. "You know that lying's a bad thing to do, right?"

"Yeah…" the neko murmured.

"And do you know what happens to liars?"

"They don't get any dessert after dinner _and_ playtime before bedtime?"

"Right. So that's what will happen when we get home, okay?"

Edward's black and white ears folded backwards as he nodded solemnly, sinking into the car-seat, all the previous happiness and energy sucked out of him.

When the father and son got home, Roy helped Edward out of the car, and carried the bag with Alissa's things in it. Once inside, the neko caught sight of the Christmas decorations box. The box was almost five feet long and had _every_ decorating item the Mustangs used at X-mastime.

"You brought the box out! Edward exclaimed, bouncing on his feet as he grew excited. "Will we put up the things soon, Daddy?"

"Not today. Most likely tomorrow afternoon, if you don't get into any more trouble between now and then, okay?" Roy said as he put Edward's backpack on a hook next to his old outing-bag.

"Okay! I'm gonna let Alissa meet Roy now, so I'll be back in a minute!" Ed said as he started off up the stairs, only to be pulled back.

"Before you go, did Mrs. Andreas give you any homework for over the holidays?" Roy asked.

"Only to make sure Alissa didn't get hurt!" the child answered, tail waving nervously, wanting to get upstairs.

"Go on then, but come back so I can talk to you about something important."

Edward nodded as he dashed up the stairs to his bedroom, where his stuffed friend sat on the boy's nightstand, a watchful look in its plastic-bead eyes.

_"Roy, I have someone I'd like for you to meet. She'll be our guest for the holidays!"_ Edward told the hawk telepathically as he jumped onto his bed, Alissa hiding behind him.

_"Oh really? Let me guess. She speaks like we do, right?" _the hawk replied, slightly jealous he wouldn't be alone the whole holiday with his best friend.

_"Yep! Here she is!"_ Ed pulled the pink unicorn out from behind his back and showed her to Roy. _"Her name's Alissa, and she's the class' stuffed animal!"_

_"Hello, Roy. I'm Alissa. How are you?"_ the unicorn asked.

_"I'm well. And you?"_

_ "I'm fine. I wonder how the holidays will turn out? This is my first extended weekend at a students' house."_ Alissa admitted nervously, she would have been blushing if stuffed animals could.

_"Hey guys," _Ed interrupted, climbing off the bed and going to the door. _"I gotta go talk to Daddy. He says there's something __important__ that we gotta talk about. So get along while I'm gone, okeydokey artamachokey?"_

_ "Okay!"_ both the hawk and unicorn replied.

_**Part II**_

_I wonder what Daddy needs to tell me now? Did I get in more trouble? _Edward pondered to himself as he hopped down the stairs towards Roy's study, where he supposed Roy would be waiting for him, as he always did when serious matters popped up that concerned the neko in any way.

Ed stopped trying to think of how many times that that had happened (for that wasn't a pleasant number to think of) long enough to open the door, and see Roy sitting at his desk, a large box on his lap.

"Oh, Edward? I thought you wouldn't come. Well, I suppose you should sit down over here." Roy said, pulling another chair over using his foot.

Ed accepted the offer and plopped into the chair, looking at Roy with nervous golden eyes, feet shuffling in anticipation.

"Okay, to begin, I need to ask. Can you handle another permanent guest in the house?"

"What do you mean, Daddy? Am I getting a little brother? Are you getting a girlfriend?" the blond asked, a disgusted look on his face as he mentioned the last suggestion.

"No, nothing like that, Eddie. I mean, that there is something in this box," Roy said, pointing to the box on his lap. "That will be staying here as a _pet_."

"A-A pet? Like Clifford the Big Red Dog? Is it?" Edward asked in disbelief.

"Yes, like Clifford. But most certainly _not _that big. Would you like to see her?"

"Yes, Yes!" Edward said, jumping up from his seat, and over to Roy, who had by then opened the box.

Inside was a beautiful Shetland sheepdog, still a puppy. It was sleeping peacefully, its multi-colored body rising up and down as she breathed.

"She's your early Christmas present from me and Fuery. Fuery saved her from getting put to sleep forever. You can name her if you want."

"She's really pretty," Ed whispered, slowly reaching to pet her. "Trisha. That'll be her name."

Right then, one of Trisha's eyes opened, and her head turned to face Edward. Ed's eyes widened along with the dog's, and he watched as Trisha leaped out of the box and begin to sniff Edward's legs and tail, for she only reached up to his hips.

"Why don't you take her on a tour around the house? She's been asleep in the box since Fuery gave her to me." Roy said as he sat up, stretching his sore legs, putting the box on the floor.

Edward nodded enthusiastically as he led Trisha out of the room, and she surprisingly followed him without a second thought.

_**Later that evening….**_

Edward and Trisha became fast friends, especially after Roy told Ed that she was smaller than normal for her age, which received much sympathy from the neko.

And when Ed had to stay in his room as punishment for lying earlier that day, Trisha kept him company by listening to him converse to Roy the hawk and Alissa.

When Roy came in to help Edward into his pajamas and get him into bed, he saw the boy being used as a headrest for the puppy, pretending he was dead as he did so.

I see that she's taken a liking to you, Eddie. But she needs to get off so that I can get you into bed," the Major General said as he gently lifted her off and placed her onto the floor. "She's also not sleeping in the bed with you. I'd rather not let bad habits form."

"B-But Daddy!" Edward shot up, brought back to life by the comment. "What about t-the m-monsters? She'll be able to scare them away!"

"Nope, let's not go _there_, Edward. She's going to sleep in the kitchen, in her cage. And that's final, understood?"

Edward sighed in defeat as he slipped off his bed and went to his dresser, where he waited for Roy to pull out his pajamas, and when he did, he helped Ed with the harder aspects to is, such as finding the tail-hole and the sleeves. After that affair, Ed was put into bed and tucked in.

Right as Roy was about to leave to put the reluctant Trisha to bed, Ed sat up in his bed, and grabbed the Christmas ornament he had made in class earlier that day off his nightstand. It was supposed to be a snowflake, but it looked more like a star suffocating in glitter.

"I almost forgot. I made this during class today, because Mrs. Andreas didn't have anything to do today, or so she said. It's for you, Daddy!" the neko said, handing it to his father, who took it gladly.

"Thank you, Edward. Have good dreams now." Roy said as he slowly closed the door to the boy's bedroom.

After a good hour or so, when all the lights appeared to be off, Edward creeped over to his door and listened to be sure that he couldn't hear Roy or anyone else anywhere, and when he didn't hear anything, he quickly opened the door to a really dark hallway. _Operation 'Free Trisha' had begun._

He carefully went down the hall, using a tiny Star Wars light saber to guide him to the stairs and down them, when he got into the living-room, he could see Trisha's cage because of the lit streetlight outside, and he walked faster.

When he got into the kitchen, he pressed his pointer finger to his lips, hoping that the puppy got the message. She seemed to as he opened the silver cage and let her walk out. Once she got out, she bolted to the back door and quietly whined at it.

"You need to go potty?" Edward whispered as he grabbed the doorknob to the door and opened it, letting the intense cold air inside.

It made Trisha happy as she dashed outside, and even though it was about 25 degrees outside, Edward followed, wearing only his comfy Pikachu pajamas.

It seemed like forever had passed when Trisha finally stopped sniffing the wilting plants and actually did her business, though Ed didn't watch that part out of politeness and other reasons.

When she finished, she ran over to Edward, and started to push him towards the back door, until Ed finally walked the rest of the way inside, shivering violently.

After Edward quietly closed the door, he and Trisha snuck back upstairs to Edward's room and landed on the bed ungracefully, both neko and puppy freezing and exhausted.

"It's been a _long_ day, hasn't it?" Edward murmured to his canine friend, who had by then begun to fall asleep on the foot of the boy's bed.

The neko's tail twitched suddenly as he felt a presence, an un-earthly one at that. _Was it a monster? Just as he had feared?_ "T-Trisha? Are you awake?" he asked, poking her side slightly, making her eyes open sleepily.

"I-I think there's a m-monster in here!" the boy squeaked as he heard another sound.

Trisha placed her head on Edward's lap, giving him a hard look, as if telling him; _'There is nothing to be scared of, as long as I am here.'_

After a moment, Edward calmed down and crawled under the covers, both dog and boy getting into comfortable sleeping positions.

Before Edward finally closed his eyes for the night, he whispered softly to Trisha; "Goodnight, Mom." While thinking of someone he couldn't seem to put a name to, but was _very _dear to him…..

_**To be continued in Chapter Five!**_

_Story Written: Between September 27th and November 27th, 2011_

_Story Typed: Between February 3rd and 4th, 2012_

_Disclaimers: Clifford the Big Red Dog, Star Wars, Pokémon (Pikachu to be truthful), and the characters and locations of FullMetal Alchemist!_

_Hoped you enjoyed this chapter, guys and gals. Now go Review, Alert, and check out my poll on my profile page!_

_Also, I'm going to update the next chapter for **Number Thirteen** soon, and I'm still deciding whether or not to continue on with the new version, but right now, it's still a definite go. And…on the 11th, it will be my 14th birthday, so go and PM me a Happy Birthday letter or something, heck, you could even make fanart for my fanfiction if you want. You can also check out my DA page, the link will be on my profile page under **Homepage**. That's where all my artwork is kept, from Hetalia to FMA. I even have some Chapter Three artwork you might wanna check out._

_Okay, I'll see ya in another story or the next chapter, bye!~_

_~A Hot Delicious Cup of Tea (Chibi-Chan) _


	6. Retirement Note, I'm giving these away

_A short note to all my FMA story readers and followers._

_I….Have lost all my intrest in Fullmetal Alchemist in the past six months, because Hetalia has rocked my world, and now I cannot finish any of my fanfics that I spent so much of my precious time on. And I want to give them away to a good author who will hopefully continue to write them. I'll give whoever wants the following stories all of my previous plans for them to construct a continuation with. _

_**An Alchemist's Pride And Joy**_

_**Number Thirteen**_

_So please….take my stories. I'm sorry I cannot finish these fine creations. I've just had so much go on, and all my Hetalia things backing me up as well. I'm sorry. And goodbye to Fullmetal Alchemist._

_~Chibi-Chan (aka Phoenix Amber Kirkland)_


End file.
